


死了九次的人

by Albusec



Category: nine lives - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, The Wind's Twelve Quarters, 风的十二方位
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albusec/pseuds/Albusec
Summary: 「在黑暗中，除了伸出手，你还能怎么做？」
Relationships: Martin/Owen, 马汀/欧文





	死了九次的人

**Author's Note:**

> 两个宇宙矿工带孤僻小孩的爱情故事XD  
>   
> 原作是厄休拉·勒古恩的中篇科幻小说《死了九次的人》（nine lives by Ursula K. Le Guin），文案摘自其中，纯属自娱自乐。

1

他在黑暗中下沉坠落，氧气越来越稀薄，胸口被紧紧攫住，时而额头剧痛，时而感到被劈成两半，但他的身体仍然在呼吸运作。他知道自己正在重复经历另外九个兄弟姐妹的死亡，而他宁愿和他们一同死去。

凯夫是一个复制人。一位天才的克隆体，一式十人，一个纯粹的整体。

这支精英小队被派遣到只有马汀和欧文两人驻扎的偏僻矿星，在进入山洞探测波动时，其他复制人全部死于地震导致的矿难。没有一个人发出求救信号，复制人的眼里只有彼此，他们的自我依赖能够填满一整颗膨胀的恒星。除了互相拯救之外，甚至没有向外人求援这个选项。

现在只剩下凯夫了，马汀和欧文发现不对劲后只从矿坑现场救出他一个人。在头几个星期里，凯夫总是沉默着一动不动，不是坐着就是躺在床上盯着天花板，拒绝和他们两人说话，和一具仍在呼吸的尸体没有区别，即便他的身体机能在欧文良好的照顾下渐渐恢复。他的思绪漂浮在一团混沌的迷雾当中，其他人临死前惊惧悲伤的面孔和声音不停拉扯着他，虽然他早在先前的爆炸中昏迷，并没有真正见到那一幕。

偶尔有絮絮低语和玉米甜汤的香气悄悄从雾霭间隙传进来，这味道令他如此安心，似乎回到了多年以前与他的兄弟姐妹一同浸在人造羊水之中的时刻，有温柔的摇篮曲驱逐噩梦中的幻影。

马汀对欧文的热心颇有微词，坚持认为凯夫已经毫无求生欲望，他只是在白费功夫而已。欧文对此不置可否，事实上他的原话是：“不管做什么都比对着你这张脸强。”

来到天秤星的第三个年头，他们唯一见过的人类就是那支来去匆匆的复制人小队，这里的大气成分就是寂寞。而且在上次联络过上级舰队汇报以后，还需要一个多月时间才有联盟飞船到达，帮助他们转移基地，派另一支复制人队伍来替换他们。在那之前，他们不得不继续忍受。

2

最近基地的气氛非常糟糕，欧文和马汀的关系降到了冰点。欧文嫌弃马汀说话声音太大，放的录音带太难听，嘴角的笑容太让人心烦。而马汀是个头脑简单的技术宅男，虽然每次都呛声回去，但是既不明白为什么欧文老是要找他的茬，也不明白为什么欧文对一个看起来差不多死掉了的人这么上心。总之，他满脑子都是为什么和欧文，气呼呼地独自去勘测。

唯一的好消息是凯夫逐渐对外界做出回应，从偶尔回答欧文自言自语的问题，慢慢到能够自我照顾并且做一点例行工作，尽管仍然像个僵硬冰冷的机器人，但总算是活了过来。

凯夫很久没有听到脑海中高频的爆炸声音了，他很费力地向外扩大自己的感知范围，看到除了他和另外九个复制人以外的世界，对于复制人来说，他人都在看不见的黑暗之中，彼此是世界上唯一的联系。在同胞死去之后，他本应该一起死去的，是马汀和欧文从黑暗里把他拉出溺亡的边缘。

可马汀和欧文每隔一段时间就会发生争执，已经尽量选在离凯夫最远的地方压低声音，但是很遗憾，这个简陋的圆顶基地只有三十来步长，所有字都能清楚地传到他耳朵里。他像一个夹在吵架父母之间的小孩一样无措，而长年累月的封闭生活和抚养一个自闭症小孩的精神压力让这对父母异常狂躁，只能互相发泄和冷战。

直到发生余震的那一天，欧文着了魔般不管不顾，要去营救一个人在裂谷勘探的马汀，凯夫说没有必要去冒险，太危险了，但是他听不进去。万幸的是没有人受伤，然而这两人之间的氛围开始变得古怪起来。欧文不再挑刺，但是也完全看不出来那天紧张疯狂的样子，一脸什么都没有发生的平淡表情。马汀时不时瞥向欧文的眼神飘忽不自然，视线对上后却又立刻十分做作地转移。凯夫作为一个透明人，始终对此保持沉默。

3

剩下的日子很快就过去，他们终于被飞船接走，凯夫没有留下来面对接管的复制人小队，而是选择跟随他们。图塔星一点也不像之前那个光秃凄凉的地方，大地上的裂痕与弥漫的化学气体让人每天都想发疯。这里有一个小型开采基地，驻扎着几十个人类技术员，科技水平在跃迁的时光里进步了一个阶段。无边冻土冰原覆盖了这颗星球，将近百吨的采矿车轻飘飘划过厚实坚硬的冰川地面，寻找比黄金更稀有的铀矿石。地衣和毛茛艰难探出冰隙，在极度严寒下缓慢生长。每逢一年四个月冰风暴肆虐的停工期，所有人都会躲进基地向母舰汇报工作进展，然后进入漫长的休假，追忆四十光年以外的寻常生活。

他们住进基地里一个偏僻的角落，每人都分到一个单独房间。要知道他们以前都是在同一个空间里铺床睡觉，闹别扭时只能睡在屋子另一头，现在的条件算得上奢侈。欧文说要让凯夫慢慢适应，不能直接暴露在陌生人群和环境里，他总是对凯夫的恢复抱有信心。马汀一直搞不懂这信心从何而来，他认为凯夫的心其实已经死去了，谁能杀死十分之九个自我还存活在世上呢？

但凯夫的确渐渐在从自我中挣脱出来。他成长了二十多年，拥有最顶尖的智商和高等基因，却也和刚出生的孩童并无两样，吃力地学习如何建立与他人的联系。他分不清自己对其他复制人的爱究竟是什么，折射的自恋抑或是密不可分的亲情？他只知道自己的灵魂永远缺掉了一块，在冰原的风里呼呼漏着寒气。他能修好一切科技工具，但对这个破洞束手无策。

凯夫的学习能力非常出色，基地中的人只觉得他有一点古怪，没人猜得出他身上发生过什么。他一边高效完成分配的任务，一边应付内心深处幽灵般的独白。

我是宇宙中最孤独的复制人。

凯夫想，那些普通人类，从来也是如此孤独吗？我曾经体验过心意完全相通的感受，而他们生来从未拥有，到底是谁更加悲惨？

4

马汀意识到有什么地方不对劲。

他和欧文再也不必每天只能面对同一个人的脸。在队伍频道里，欧文也没有精力继续和他闲聊一整天了，毕竟欧文不再是他一个人的指挥官。他出任务归来时欧文不是在基地里埋头工作，就是给其他人处理报告，只有晚上回房间休息时才能短暂见到。

有一天马汀独自在冰层下的矿洞里例行探查，他以前很享受这种时刻，可以安静地待上一整天，做他最喜欢的事情，思考漫无边际的奇想，并且不用被迫聆听欧文无穷无尽的废话。但是当他的耳机里什么声音都没有，可怕的寂静从头到脚严实包裹着他，只有洞穴里封锁千万年的尘埃隐约从冰面光芒中透显出来，悬浮起舞。他在孤零零的探照灯下，感觉自己已经死去了几个世纪。马汀再也受不了，崩溃地大叫：“欧文！”

回声在狭小的空间里不断递还，无人回应。

没有了欧文絮絮叨叨的声音，不用看到那张令人厌烦的脸，没有人和他拌嘴，马汀却觉得更难受了。

他们仍然生活在一起，可是马汀想念欧文的蹩脚阿根廷方言，黑色柔软的头发，不算聪明的脑袋，嘟囔着赌气装作看不见他，认真工作时执着冷静的样子和微微弓下去的背脊。

只有一片人工肺叶的欧文。从大饥荒里活下来的欧文。

瘦小的皮肤苍白的欧文。

欧文。

马汀很高大，古铜色的肌肉发达又漂亮。他想，我怎么会爱他。一定是那几年里只能和欧文朝夕相对，寂寞得疯掉了。

躺在欧文隔壁的房间，马汀半夜睡不着，闭上眼睛后全都是地震那天他被困在深深的沟谷里，烦躁地思考怎么撑过这个夜晚。欧文突然披着满身的尘土不知道从哪个角落窜出来，背着氧气瓶，浑身灰扑扑的，眼睛里全是惊恐不安，以为他也要和复制人一样死在地震里。回来以后，马汀用一种假装诙谐的语气告诉凯夫，当时的欧文活像一只丑陋的大蝙蝠。但是他没说自己被这只丑蝙蝠直直地撞上了。

撞进了我心里。

马汀觉得这句话实在恶俗，但是他在床上翻来覆去，脑子里只有这个念头。他瞪大眼睛盯着洁白的天花板，心里乱糟糟的，不知道该怎么做。

“这个该死的威尔斯佬。”他喃喃地说。

5

停工期很快就到来了，风级越来越高，刮得棚顶都在颤抖。马汀偷偷找凯夫进行了一次相当严肃的对话。

马汀说：“你知道什么是爱吗？”

他一开口就知道找错了人，凯夫在感情方面可能还不如机器人，但是他一点都不想和新认识的朋友谈论这件事，这是留在上一颗星球的秘密。

爱这个玄妙的东西，凯夫仍然不明白。他早就能看出欧文爱马汀，在欧文惊慌失措盲目地去救马汀的时候。他也看得出马汀爱上了欧文，在马汀的眼神总是不由自主地跟随着欧文的时候。但是几个月并不足以让他理解这个过程。

于是凯夫说：“我知道，虽然我不懂。”

马汀怅然地说：“我最近不太对劲。”

凯夫十分平静：“你终于发现自己对欧文的爱了吗？”

马汀讶异地看他，语气磕磕绊绊起来：“什么？我不是……”

互相沉默了一会儿，马汀说：“好吧，恐怕是的。”

凯夫难得露出一丝微笑：“欧文也是这样的。那时候我不明白他为什么非要去救你，于是问他，你爱马汀吗？他说，「马汀是我的朋友，我们共事很久，他是个好人……对，我爱他。」你们相处了太久，久到不肯意识到这一点，只有分离才能让你们明白对方有多重要。”

凯夫说完就想到了自己，随即闭上嘴巴不再说话。马汀也陷入了长久的思考。

最后，马汀说：“你其实懂的。”

6

欧文是一个非常普通甚至充满缺陷的人，当然，这在他自己眼中。

很少有健康人自愿参加如此艰苦枯燥的工作，所以欧文的目的非常纯粹，为了治好他萎缩的肺和低弱的视力，流放到宇宙尽头并不算什么代价，起码能够远离怜悯和轻蔑的目光。

单纯热爱勘探星球的马汀是个令人意想不到的异类，经常喋喋不休，教欧文说他家乡的阿根廷话，轻松快乐得叫人嫉妒，身材结实强健到欧文对他窝着一肚子的气，偏偏始作俑者根本看不出来。

欧文烦透这个人了。但是没有办法，整座行星只有这一个活的交流对象，在执行任务时只能聊天来打发时间。马汀向他炫耀南美洲的热带雨林和绵延山丘，人们站在透明的溪流里垂下身去就能抓到鲷鱼。欧文不想说他印象最深刻的事情，不列颠计划分配时代人人骨瘦如柴，但他们活下来的人最多。他不想得到同情，于是说起河畔的木水车和飘扬管风琴声的教堂，人们有着最虔诚的信仰和希望。

欧文幼年时就离开了地球，而马汀其实并没有经历过那些灿烂的景象。他一出生就生活在模拟重力的太空飞船，血脉里流动着强者生存的基因，这意味着他家乡的绝大部分人都在饥荒中死去了。唯一相同的是，他们都是靠着老人们口中的讲述延续生生不息的故事。

余震那天晚上，凯夫突然抛出一个可笑的问题，欧文心不在焉地东拉西扯，仍然沉浸在后怕的情绪当中。他从来没有想象过没有马汀的生活是什么样子，也不记得在来到这里之前的许多年是怎么过的，他的生命被马汀分成了两边。欧文的眼神落到熟睡的马汀身上，疲惫让他的眉心难得轻轻蹙起，工字背心下胸膛呼吸起伏。在昏黄的灯光中，从前每个平静的一天都是这样过去的。欧文感到自己那颗悬挂已久的心被轻飘飘摘了下来，不再逃避和游荡。

在新基地，他们和往常的一千多个日夜一样，嘴上的抬杠抱怨无聊到别人无法插话，眼里的重心被对方全部占满，在其他技术员的面前用阿根廷语悄声谈话，在公共频道顺着电磁波交换心照不宣的示意和微笑。

除了他们自己，所有人都知道。

7

休假期的第一天早晨，马汀在厨房里找到正在哼着歌煎鸡蛋的欧文。他已经很久没能和欧文独处了，居然有一点紧张。

马汀深深看着欧文的眼睛：“我们组成固定伴侣来做爱吧。”

欧文差点吓得把煎锅甩到地上：“你的脑子终于坏掉了？”

马汀严肃地说：“不要装作听不懂，我很认真。”

欧文把气关掉，惊讶过后仔细打量了马汀的神色，基本可以确定马汀装不出来这副样子。

欧文皱起眉毛：“你真的没有搞错吗？发生了什么？”

马汀一本正经：“你已经两个月零七天没有连续和我说超过二十句话了，白天和睡觉的时候都看不到你的脸，我出现了严重的戒断反应，头痛心慌。”

欧文说：“或许你只是没有从极端环境里走出来，需要重新适应人类生活。”

马汀不满地说：“我适应了几个月，还是只想和你在一起。凯夫说你也爱我的，我们已经浪费了很长时间。”

他盯着欧文头顶的发旋，等待中的心跳像烟花一簇一簇炸开。

欧文没有办法抗拒，看着面前这张惹人烦又让他移不开目光的脸，叹了一口气说：“好吧，你真烦。但是我爱你。”

马汀毫不在意中间的那句话，高高兴兴地凑上去亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，扑了他满脸的口水和热气。

他们囫囵吃完煎鸡蛋就钻进了床上。马汀着迷地抚摸欧文几乎算得上残缺的身体，舔他褐色凹陷的乳头。他觉得自己一只手就能掰碎欧文的骨头，事实可能也的确如此，于是只敢不太用力地插入他，克制自己的动作。

瘦瘦的能摸到肋骨的欧文，汗水黏湿了黑发，躺在床上难受地喘着气。马汀轻轻按住他的左心房，感受滚烫皮肤下穿透骨架的剧烈心跳。我的欧文。

马汀从背后抱着他，静静听风暴从遥远的冰川卷来，呼啸着拍打墙壁和窗户，室内温暖得如同四月春天。

在这一刻，马汀忽然福至心灵，欧文对凯夫那种莫名其妙的信心，是他自己给的。因为欧文和凯夫都是与这个世界之间存在障碍的人，因为不同的原因难以被普通人接纳。在黑暗之中，除了伸出手，你还能怎么做？只能一直往前走，一边摸索一边等待，也许会掉下去，但是也许会有人牵住你的手，把你和世界重新相连，走向一个崭新的地方，从此不再孤独。

FIN.


End file.
